


Maine Attraction

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern AU, Rescue, Sex, Smut, maine, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta
Summary: Sansa Stark is walking her dog near her log cabin in rural Maine when she happens upon a large stranger passed out in the snow. She takes him in, in more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1

It was almost 3pm, and the snow was still coming down in large, fluffy flakes. A thick blanket covered the yard, the road, everything in sight. Sansa sighed as she looked down at Barney, her Irish wolfhound.

 

“I guess it isn’t going to stop any time soon. C’mon, buddy, let’s go out.”

 

She replaced her slippers with thick wool socks, and then pulled on a pair of navy waterproof boots. If she was going to venture out into the freezing cold, she was at least going to attempt to keep herself comfortable. Looping a burgundy chunky knit scarf around her neck, she put on a knit beanie with her other hand and opened the front door. Stepping outside and descending the porch stairs, the snow came almost to her knees.  There was an eerie quietness that Sansa noticed with every snowfall. It was as if the entire world stopped when there were flakes floating to the ground. Sansa trudged over to the mailbox on the side of the road. There likely hadn’t been any delivery today with the roads being the way they were, but it couldn’t hurt to check. As she was closing the front of the empty mailbox, she noticed a set of curved tire tracks, and a mangled looking red vehicle on the side of the road a few hundred yards away. The driver’s side door was wide open.

 

Sansa walked over to get a closer look. The front of the car was smashed against the thick trunk of a pine tree. Barney followed her over and began sniffing around the car, then trotted into the ditch that ran along the side of the road, his nose to the ground the entire time. It was then that Sansa noticed the tracks. There were a couple of boot prints, and then it became messy. It looked as if someone had started off standing and then resorted to crawling. Barney got her attention with several distressed barks. Sansa moved toward him and discovered what the fuss was about. There was a large heap of black. As she got closer, Sansa could see that it was a man, dressed head to toe in dark clothing. He was curled up, but motionless. She tried nudging him, but there was no response. Shouting at him didn’t get any reaction, either. She reached down and felt for his throat. There was a pulse. It was slow, but steady. Putting her palm in front of his nose, she could feel faint breath on her skin. Sansa began to feel a sense of panic. There was no way an ambulance would be able to make it out in this weather. She was going to have to help him herself.

 

When she first had moved to Maine a couple of years ago, she read a book on survival, just in case she ever found herself in a compromising situation.  Thinking to herself, she tried to remember the steps. _Step one, if it’s safe, get the victim out of harm’s way._ The man was going to freeze to death if she didn’t move him. She was going to have to get him into her house, but how? He was easily double her weight.  With a hopeful heart, she popped the trunk on the car. Next to a pair of jumper cables, there was a blue plastic tarp folded up in the corner. If she could manage to roll the man onto the tarp, she could drag him home. Sansa grabbed the tarp and hurried back down into the ditch. She spread the tarp out like a sheet, and grasping the man by one shoulder and one hip, she rolled him onto it. Done. Next, she needed to move him. Each corner of the tarp had a large grommet. She removed Barney’s collar and laced it through two of the grommets, then buckled it closed. Now she had a handle. It took several minutes to just go a few hundred feet, but Sansa eventually was successful in dragging the giant body to her front door. The slippery surface of the snow helped a bit, especially going up the stairs of the front porch. Once all three of them were inside, Sansa shut the door and dragged the man over to the rug in front of the fireplace. She carefully removed the tarp from underneath him. Now what?

 

Searching her memory, she once again tried to recall what she had read in that book years ago. _Strip all clothing to prevent hypothermia._

 

She started with the man’s jacket, peeling it from him one sleeve at a time. After that came the boots, socks, t-shirt, and finally, his jeans and boxer briefs. Even though she knew that what she was doing was innocent, Sansa couldn’t help but feel wrong about it. She was seeing a total stranger completely naked. Naked. Her thoughts lingered on that word for a bit longer. With his body sprawled out instead of curled into a ball, his form was quite impressive. He had a strong jaw, broad shoulders, a muscled chest and abdomen, thick legs, and his sizable manhood was impossible to ignore. Sansa caught herself staring at it long enough that she became embarrassed for herself. Alright, his clothes had been stripped. Now what?  “Think, Sansa, think,” she muttered to herself out loud.

 

_In a true emergency, it may be necessary to revive someone with body heat._

 

Before she could talk herself out of it, Sansa made quick work of removing her boots and clothing, leaving her wool socks on since they were completely dry. She also kept on her bra and panties, there was no need to get crazy. Checking one last time to make sure the man was still unconscious, Sansa grabbed a thick fleece blanket from the couch, laid atop his body, and covered the two of them. His skin was frigid at first, but through contact, it slowly began to warm. With her ear to his chest, Sansa could hear his strong heartbeat like a drum. Trying to distract herself, she thought about the last time she had been this close to a man. It had been almost two years. She didn’t realize how much she had missed it. It felt nice to have skin to skin contact with someone, even though it wasn’t exactly under the best of circumstances. As the body beneath her warmed, the heartbeat increased in speed and she began to notice his natural male smell. It was oddly appealing. She glanced up at his face. There was a good amount of scarring on one side, but it was old, not anything from the accident. She drew one of her hands up and began tracing circles through his chest hair with one finger. The man made a noise, something between a growl and a snore. Sansa could feel herself beginning to get aroused, being in such an intimate position with a man. She pushed herself up with her hands on the floor in order to change position, but became distracted by a pair of dark grey eyes that locked with hers. At first she froze, his gaze trapping her. The trance was broken, however, when a pair of large hands firmly gripped her buttocks.

 

“Oh!”, she shot up, wrapped the fleece blanket around herself, and stood by the couch. “You’re awake! Are you hurt?”

 

He ran one hand through his long dark hair and sat up. “I don’t know. I don’t think so. What happened? Am I dead?”

 

Sansa giggled at the ridiculousness of his question. “You’re talking. Why would you think you’re dead?”

 

“You look like an angel.” He managed a sly grin.

 

Sansa tried to keep herself from blushing, but she was unsuccessful. “Are you in any pain? Can you stand?”

 

He shrugged his shoulders, then leaned forward and pushed himself up into a standing position. The lighting from the fireplace highlighted the area between his legs just enough to reveal a massive erection. “Sorry. It’s just, you’re so beautiful. “

 

Sansa cast her eyes to the floor. “I get it, it happens, nothing to be embarrassed about.”

 

“Oh, I’m not embarrassed. I just had a gorgeous half naked woman on top of me. I’m feeling pretty great, actually.”

 

Sansa laughed, feeling slightly less awkward. “Yes, well, I was just trying to warm you up.”

 

He looked down at his erection, then back up. “I’d say it worked.”

 

Sansa peeked at him briefly, then shifted her gaze to the fire. She was definitely sexually attracted to him. He was so warm, and his chest hair had felt so soft as it brushed against her skin. She remembered his strong, steady heartbeat, and how it was almost soothing. She didn’t know this man, she didn’t even know his first name, but for some reason she felt at ease with him.

 

Keeping his distance, he broke the silence. “You know, I’m starting to feel cold again.”

 

Sansa looked at him, one hand on her hip, cocking her head to the side. “You’re standing in front of the fireplace.”

 

He flashed her a huge grin. “Yeah, but it’s a small fire. Must have been built by a woman.”

 

“Hey!” she protested.

 

“I don’t suppose you’d like to make each other warm again? This time you wouldn’t be taking advantage of me. I would be conscious.”

 

Sansa was indignant. She stomped toward him until she was mere inches away. “I wasn’t taking advantage! I was saving your life!”

 

As infuriating as he was being, she still found herself drawn to him. The warm ache between her thighs made her all too aware of the fact that there was only a thin fleece blanket between the two of them. In a moment of boldness, she let go of the blanket, allowing it to drop to the floor. “I don’t even know your name.”

 

Even though she wasn’t covered anymore, he managed to keep his eyes on her face. “I’m Sandor. And you are?”

 

“Sansa.”

 

He looked her up and down, in awe of her beauty, and then his eyes returned to hers. “Sansa, I think I may be the luckiest man alive.”


	2. Chapter 2

Regret gripped Sansa for just a moment. The realization had set in that she was standing there, half naked, offering herself to someone she barely knew. One look at Sandor’s face, however, and she had all the reassurance she needed. Her mouth broke into a genuine smile, and she inched closer, standing in front of him, their toes almost touching. He was still staring at her, drinking her in, as if he were trying to memorize every feature of her face. In past experiences, lovers had always jumped on Sansa immediately at the first sight of bare skin, having their way with her body in any way they liked, whether it pleased her or not. When it was over, she would smile, but inside she felt empty. Numb. She had just assumed that sex was for men. Already, she could tell that this man was different.

 

Sandor bent down and kissed her forehead along her hairline, then found her back with the palms of his hands. His touch was softer than she would have thought. Gently, he unhooked the clasp of her bra, and she let the straps fall from her arms. On his way down to pick the bra up from the floor, he hooked his fingers into the hips of her panties and dragged them down her legs. She helped him remove them by lifting each foot as he pulled downward. After tossing her underthings onto the couch, Sandor came to her again, this time pulling her in close for an embrace. Their bodies fully pressed together, Sansa could feel his hardness against her abdomen. It was stiff, but the skin was soft. He began showering her with soft kisses. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, the side of her neck, and finally, just when she thought the couldn’t wait any longer, he pressed a searing kiss to her lips. His mouth was all over her, loving her, comforting her. His teeth grazed an earlobe, then he lowered his mouth and trailed kisses along her collarbone. Yes, this was very different. Sansa’s body was responding in ways she was not used to. She could feel her nipples stiffening, and the area between her legs was warm and wet. Her body wanted him. She wanted him. She felt an almost overwhelming urge to be filled by him. As thoughts raced through her mind, he continued his adoration of her. His lips kissed and sucked at each of her breasts, and his large hands rubbed and kneaded at her buttocks. She could feel a streak of moisture on her belly. Looking down, she could see that his manhood was leaking small drops of fluid. _He wants me._

 

While in the middle of a series of heated open mouth kisses, Sansa reached between the two of them and traced along his manhood with one finger. A small grunt from him encouraged her to continue. She touched him again with two fingers, then finally encircled his shaft with her entire hand. His breath became ragged as he nipped at her bottom lip and she began stroking him. At one point, he rested the scarred side of his face on her shoulder. It was bumpy, but the skin was surprisingly soft. Sansa reached with her free hand and ran her fingers through his hair and down that side of his face. He didn’t even flinch. She was enjoying pleasuring him, more so than anyone she had ever been with. After a few more strokes of her hand, Sandor stood straight up and placed a hand over hers. He didn’t say anything, but she could tell from the look in his eyes and the sight of his body that he was ready for more than just her hand.

 

Sandor lowered himself and sat on the rug before the fireplace. He laid flat on his back and extended both arms to help Sansa get into position. Staying on her feet, she squatted down, using her hands on his abdomen to balance herself. She could feel herself brushing against him down there. The anticipation was driving them both mad. Not wanting to torture them any further, she reached down and guided him to her entrance, slowly sinking herself down onto him. He was so large that the stretching pain was immediate. Sandor could see her face wince as she took him in.

 

“Don’t try to move. Just give it a minute. Let yourself adjust.”

 

She nodded and waited. It was a relief to her that she was with someone who cared about how she felt for once. When the pain had finally passed, Sansa began to move. Grinding back and forth against his body felt good, so she did that. Sandor placed his hands on her hips and helped her by pushing and pulling. There was wonderful friction between them, and it was nice, but it wasn’t enough. Sandor sensed this and wanted to help.

 

“Lean forward. That’s it. Now sit still, I’ll do the work.”

 

Once again, Sansa followed his directions. There wasn’t much difference in the first couple of seconds, but by the 4th or 5th thrust up into her, Sansa could feel something happening. She had read about G-spot orgasms in trashy magazines, but she had never experienced one herself. It was completely unlike anything she had ever felt before. He was at the perfect angle to massage her sensitive area, and it was awakening something within her. Sansa’s casual grip on his chest suddenly became holding on for dear life. She could feel the loss of control. Something, some feeling, was taking over her. A few short thrusts later, and Sansa had come completely undone. She cried out with a primal sound she didn’t even know she was capable of making. Again, and again, and again. Sandor continued his movements and his climax came shortly after. Sansa collapsed on top of him with delicious exhaustion. He twirled her hair around his finger, stroked her back, and pulled her closer to him.

 

It was after 6pm when Sansa awoke, groggy but thoroughly sated. She was lying next to Sandor on the floor, and the fire had been reduced to a pile of embers. Sandor stirred and opened his eyes. Seeing her, he was immediately overcome with a sleepy grin.

 

“What time is it?” he croaked.

 

“It’s 6:18pm. Your car is still out there.”

 

He rubbed his face. “Could I borrow your phone? I should probably call a tow truck.”

 

Sansa handed him the phone and he made arrangements while she slipped her clothes on and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail.

 

Just a couple of minutes later, he handed the phone back to her. “Howard Towing. Says they’ll be here in half an hour.”

 

“Great.” Sansa had tried to sound happy and ignore the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. This was why she didn’t sleep with strangers. She just had the most incredible sex of her life, and now he’s going to leave and she’ll never see him again. She threw his clothes in the dryer for a few minutes and then handed them back to him.

 

Sandor pulled his jeans on, looking around the place as he finished dressing himself. Almost exactly 30 minutes after he had hung up the phone, a large blue tow truck pulled into the road in front of Sansa’s home. This was it. The moment she had been afraid of.

 

Sandor went to the front door, said, “I’ll be back in a few minutes,” and ventured outside.

 

Sansa bit at her fingernails and tried to think about anything else, but it was useless. Any second now he would be getting into the tow truck and riding home.  She was snapped out of her train of negative thoughts by the front door opening. It was Sandor. Looking out the front window, she could see the blue truck pulling away with his smashed red car on the back.

 

“What’s going on? I figured you were going to ride with the truck driver?”

 

Sandor bit his lower lip. “He offered. I told him I had other plans.” With a sly grin, he removed his jacket, then his shirt, and then he began to undo his belt.

 

“Oh?” Sansa swallowed.

 

Sandor approached her with a mischievous look in his eyes. “You’ve been very hospitable, but you still haven’t given me a tour of your bedroom.”

 

As he continued to come toward her, Sansa smiled and began walking backwards down the hall, staying just out of his reach. When she got to her bedroom door, she flung it open and ran inside. He gave her a playful smack on the butt and followed, shutting the door behind them.

  


Earl was halfway back to the service station before he remembered to radio in.

 

“This is Earl, coming in with a red sports car. ETA twenty minutes. Over.”

 

“Copy that, Earl. Is the driver with you? Over.”

 

“Negative. He said he was going to stay home with his girlfriend. Over and out.”


End file.
